lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Kinetic Flare
Early Life Royalty Kinetic Flare was born in central Arktavia, on Planet Venglar in 21349 BC. She was actually the daughter of the new Mentis High Commander, Fenix Flashfire. She lived a very privileged life as the princess of the Mentis Empire that spanned across multiple galaxies, and she was a well known celebrity because if her and her father's status. Her father originally wanted her to go into politics and government like him, and she was willing to follow his footsteps. Unfortunately, her whole life changed right in front of her after a very traumatic event in her life. A New Mission When Kinetic Flare was 16, her whole life its changed course within a few hours. While her mother was at a business meeting, Robur sympathizers assaulted the massive office building in Arktavia. They took many hostages, including Kinetic's mother, and threatened to kill her if their demands were not met. The Mentis could not oblige to the threats of terrorists however, and sent in the Valkyrie Special Forces Squad to liberate the hostages. However, the terrorists saw them coming and killed all of the hostages immediately and escaped before the Valkyries could reach the floor that they were on. All they found were a bunch of mutilated bodies stacked in a pile, Kinetic Flare's mother upon them. Kinetic was watching the news the entire time and praying her mother a safe return, however, she was devastated when she learned of her mother's death; and was even more stricken when she saw pictures of the shredded bodies. From that point on, Kinetic Flare swore on her life that she would avenge her mother's death and those who were responsible would pay dearly. The next day, against her father's will, she enlisted in the Valkyrie Special Forces Training Program. Valkyrie Top of the Class The Fall Security Amalgam Tectonic Terror Demolition Earth Menton Deep Sleep Disturbance Hyperion's Comet Frostbite Alex's Discovery HGE The Analysis Project Osyka Awakening Roy Revelations Current Life Personality Before the ending of the Robur-Mentis War, Kinetic Flare's attitude was disapproved of by nearly everyone, and was only allowed to continue duty on the basis that she was an extremely skilled soldier. Except for her close military friends, people saw her as an arrogant and overconfident fool who often put personal glory over honor in most combat cases. She was also a bit of a sadist, taking pleasure in torturing captive Robur that surrendered after battle. After being unfrozen and realizing that she was the last of herkind, her attitude changed dramatically. She became more mature and serious about the task at hand, and more determined than ever to do something honorable for once in her life. Her only true friend at the moment is Roy, but she constantly ponders on whether there are any other Rohaz survivors. She is also afflicted with self-guilt, believing that after her discretions within the Mentis Military, she did not deserve to be the sole survivor of the Rohaz. Roy often reassures her that she will have plenty of opportunities to make up for past mistakes. Powers & Abilities As with most Mentis, Kinetic Flare possesses both primary and secondary abilities. Energy Manipulation Kinetic Flare's primary ability involves manipulation of energy, which she handles with extreme potency. She doesn't need any matter or catalyst to create energy bursts, she can literally create pure energy out of thin air and propel it towards a target with the power equivalent to 5 megatons at maximum, though attacks of this magnitude require significant "charge up" times. Fire Manipulation Kinetic flare's secondary ability involves manipulation of fire. she can control the element of fire and use it to any way she sees fit. One of her favorite fire control abilities is creating a longsword made of fire, another includes defending herself with flames by creating a wall of fire surrounding her, which melts projectiles as they enter. Rohaz-Mentis As with most Mentis, she can fly and breathe through any atmosphere or vacuum, and has more natural strength than the average human being, allowing her to lift approximately 1.5 tons at max strain.